


[启磊] 银河系流浪指南（ABO）

by ChloeSnow



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeSnow/pseuds/ChloeSnow





	[启磊] 银河系流浪指南（ABO）

“李长条，你了解Alpha生理学么？”刘启开着运输车突然提问，副驾上的李一一手里的骰子格拉格拉响。

“哦，读过。”李一一专心盘骰，头也不抬。

刘启勾了勾嘴角。很好。李一一这货，向来假谦虚，前期的低姿态只是给后期的环绕立体声炫耀打个反差萌。他说读过，那就是了如指掌的意思。“那你知不知道，为什么我的分化会来的这么晚？”

李一一把手掌一攥，格拉声戛然而止。“据官方教科书记载，Alpha和Omega一般会在14、5岁分化，而性别是由基因决定的，因此即使是未分化前的AO也都带有明显的性别特性和气场，身边人也大体能推断出他们即将分化的性别。当然，这是一般情况，延迟分化是教科书里未记载的特殊情况，因为案例稀少而在民间传出了很多莫名其妙的版本。延迟分化也跟基因有关，有些人虽然在未成年时期就体现出了很强的AO特性，但却迟迟未分化，是因为他们的AO基因是隐性的。比如未分化前的你，身体素质比普通beta强很多，但始终达不到Alpha的程度，反之具有隐性基因的Omega也是一样。好处就是，你们综合了AO和beta的身体素质，达到了一个奇迹般的平衡，而且无需受发情期的影响，其实也挺好的。”

天才科研少年李一一洋洋洒洒说了一堆，刘启头疼的打断了他：“所以我到底为啥分化了？”

李一一扭过头，非常严肃的推了推眼镜：“户口，你恋爱了。”

刘启：“你说什么？”

“就是这样，情热赋予了AO极强的生育能力，但同时这也是他们最大的弱点。所以AO隐性基因的持有者在遇到心上人之前，几乎都不会分化。除非，他们遇到了，大脑告诉身体，我要交配，对不起是要结合。”李一一语速极快，他隔空点了点刘启：“说吧，是哪家的Omega。”

刘启面无表情，“哦，不是，是个Alpha。”

李一一：“很好，那么下面……等等，你说什么？”

刘启掌着操纵球一个大漂移，这才慢悠悠的重复：“是个Alpha。”

“我操……”科研员难得的爆粗了。不愧是刘户口，真莽。他脑袋一转就猜了个七七八八，点着头说：“怪不得呢，你和你妹一起结束分化情热那会，王队紧接着就累病了，吓得小天线和大刀疤从杭州连夜赶过来，生怕他们队长是什么严重的后遗症犯了。你们兄妹俩真够坑的……”

刘启脸上一红，没说话。

他和朵朵同时进入了分化情热期，朵朵完全是靠抑制剂挨过去的，刘启就比较牛逼了，他都是靠操王磊挨过去的。

这两兄妹，一个Alpha一个Omega，又是同时分化，信息素天雷勾地火，王磊夹在中间苦不堪言。

坑不坑？真坑。

王磊本就大病初愈，被刘启这狼崽子捉着做了两个星期。他堂堂一个大Alpha，憋屈啊，耻啊，欲哭无泪啊。加上刘启初尝人事什么都不管不顾的，他四十多的人了，半个月下来骨头差点没散架。出来直接就晕医院去了。

刘启自知理亏，探了两次病就不敢去了。王磊那似笑非笑的眼神，幽幽的，就差把他生吞活剥了。更关键的是，他被看了两眼就……硬了。

他是真喜欢王磊。

但两人现在这关系，就很尴尬。该办的事倒是都办了，但软件没跟上。他知道，这事完全是赶巧，王磊也是拿他没办法，说是纵容也好是放纵也罢，但王磊心里怎么想的，刘启就算再天赋异禀他也吃不准。毕竟，他爱的可是个货真价实的Alpha。

“唉。”刘启不由地叹口气。“头疼啊。”

李一一在旁边听乐了，“我说刘户口，你平常挺聪明个人，这会儿怎么怂了呢？那可是王队，他如果不愿意，谁强撸那都是要灰飞烟灭的。你能吃上第一口，就有第二口，不过是苦了点久了点，愁什么。俗话说得好，樱桃好吃树难栽，王队毕竟是四十多的人了，又经历过那么多次生死，什么都看淡了，感情什么的可以有，但他很难主动。所以这事就看你能不能坚持到底了。”

“我靠李长条，牛逼啊！”刘启心头一片亮堂堂，把运载车开得飞快。

“是李一一，谢谢。刘户口你慢点开！！！”

 

 

王磊出院之后直接回了自己家。刘启那小狼崽子这阵子有点怕见他，他也乐得清闲，没主动找他麻烦。他不是不记得刘启抱着他说的那些表白和情话，但那是少年第一次情热，恐怕给他个枕头也能一操到底，更别提对着个活人了。何况两个人都是Alpha，他也不年轻了，这事没结果，所以他也没太往心里去。

如果刘启不是问题，那就还有一个问题需要解决。

王磊把从医院拿回来的衣服扔进洗衣机，是他在刘启家时穿的那身。龙井和海盐的气味已经很淡了，但足够在他脑子里扯出几个十八禁的闪回。

王磊无奈的闭上了眼睛。

所以，到底是为什么，自己会同意呢。抑制剂明明就很足够，可他偏偏就同意了最莫名其妙的那个选项。说到底，他还是偏宠刘启的。不只是愧疚，不只是照顾，还有什么王磊放弃思考了。想明白了又怎么样呢，一切都结束了。

下一秒敲响的房门打破了王磊的幻想。刘启拎着个大挎包杵在门口，对着他露出一个一看就另有所图的纯良笑脸。

“王队，我能住你这儿么？”

王磊盯着少年看了会儿，“为什么？”

刘启挠挠头，显得有点难以启齿，“我这不刚分化么，不太会控制信息素，被朵朵赶出来了。”王磊正想赶人走，就听刘启喃喃道：“没人能教我这些……”

姥爷、父亲，能教他这些的人都不在了。

老子真当是话语阿没的……王磊没话说了，他天神交战了3秒钟，松开了堵门的手。“进来吧。”

刘启抿着嘴，兴高采烈地登堂入室了。

王磊的房间是个开间，陈设很简单，床对面的书桌上堆满了书籍、图纸和零零碎碎的零部件，沙发旁的地上放着一个手提包，里面是刚从医院拿回来的洗漱用品。

刘启一边帮他归置东西一边问：“你身体怎么样了？”

“没事。医生说脾脏有些功能异常，休息一阵就好了。”

“生殖腔……还好吧？”

王磊手上的动作顿了顿，他简直不相信刘启就这么问出来了。同一时刻，一股子熟悉的海盐味也飘了出来。

老子……王磊一扭头，刘启一张脸通红，看他的眼神也不对了。这小子是嗑药了么？？？

“对不起王队，我，我真的不太会控制这个……”刘启立刻低下头，一米八多的少年委屈巴巴的，试问谁能受得了？

王磊叹口气，按着刘启坐进了沙发里。“臭小子，调整呼吸，敛敛。”王磊的手指轻轻搭上刘启后颈，那里是他的腺体。

少年的呼吸声陡然急促起来，整个人都绷紧了，海盐味越来越浓。

“我说你倒是专心点啊！”王磊气不打一处来，就这自控能力下半生也就在局子里过了。

“我已经很专心了！”刘启不满的嚷嚷。可是他和王磊靠的这么近，男人低沉的声音、熟悉的气息、温暖的手指，都性感的要命。那是种被岁月和命运打磨过的性感，就蕴在男人的眼角眉梢，也是冷峻外表遮不住的从骨子里透出来的温柔。少年被迷住了，如痴如醉，飞蛾扑火。

这是不是传说中的铁汉柔情？

这四个字蹦进脑子里的一瞬间，刘启毫不犹豫的，硬了。

两个人正面对面坐着，王磊眼瞅着少年人下身撑起一顶帐篷，速度快得他瞠目结舌。他说什么了？他做什么了？他想什么呢？！王磊几乎是从沙发上弹了起来，警戒机制下龙井茶味的信息素自然而然的飘了出来，在空气中与海盐胶着在一起。

今天放他进门就是个错误。王磊有那么一瞬间的慌乱，但他控制的很好。“我去看眼衣服，你自己静静吧。”说完他就脚下生风迅速向洗手间退走。

这叫什么事，他一个Alpha，在自己家，还要被另一个Alpha抢地盘么……王磊心乱如麻钻进洗手间，洗衣机正在嗡嗡的搅着衣服。

“这不正洗着呢么，有什么好看的。”刘启的声音阴魂不散的在身后响起。王磊浑身鸡皮疙瘩都炸起来了，没等他转身，刘启从后面一把箍住了他。

“刘启！你给我松开！”

王磊挣扎的幅度很大，但刘启的力道更大，他猛地把王磊按在洗衣机上，毫不客气的舔向那肖想许久的腺体。

洗衣机静音模式下震动频率很高，王磊一点没有防备被搞了个措手不及，他伏在冰冷的机身上五脏六腑都又麻又痒的跟着震。更要命的是身后小狼崽子没个轻重，对着后颈的腺体就是一个穿刺，信息素立刻不受抑制的飚出来，王磊忍不住就闷哼了一声。

这声儿飘进刘启耳朵里真是绝佳催情剂。少年人手顺着男人衣服下摆伸进去，结实温暖的肌肉被他摸了满手。他两指捏住一边柔软的乳头，色情的慢慢碾了起来。

“队长，感觉如何？”刘启边说，边从后面把王磊往洗衣机上顶。王磊小腹正对着高频振动的机器，敏感的乳头被他捏着，致命的腺体被他啃着，下身阴茎几乎立刻就翘了起来，隔着薄薄的布料被王磊顶着在洗衣机上可怜巴巴的磨。

王磊头皮都炸了，快感太多他大脑快过载了，除了刘启的名字之外一片空白。他被少年人搞的一点办法都没有，认命的随着震动从嗓子眼里挤出一丝情动的呻吟。

刘启吸着王磊的信息素感觉自己上瘾了，上脸，上头，痴迷癫狂，一日不吸如隔三秋。年轻的Alpha对身下人产生了极强的独占欲，洗衣机，不可以。

刘启把王磊扛起来几步冲到床边，轻轻把他放下。王磊的衣服被撩了起来，乱糟糟堆在胸前，一边的乳头兴奋的挺立在空气里，泛着蹂躏后不正常的红色。下身阴茎已经挺了起来，把居家服撑得紧绷绷的。性感的部分实在太多，刘启简直不知道该看哪个，他舔了舔嘴唇，撑着床试探。

“王磊，你怎么不说话，你生我气了么？”

王磊上尉现在心跳如擂鼓，被刺破的后颈生疼，鼓胀的阴茎也疼，他几乎是被少年拽进了情热里。他用尽全力想要镇压身体里的躁动，根本没有多余的精力去生气了。但态度还是要表的，于是王磊上尉喘着粗气半撑起身子，颤颤巍巍吐出一句话：“刘启，我操你。”

刘启听完阴茎原地就抽了一下。我操我家队长怎么这么可爱！我要炸了！

刘启管不了那么多了，他猛地俯身把王磊的乳头叼进嘴里，舌尖飞速拨动，手忙脚乱扒他的上衣，扒完了又扯裤子。王磊像块濒临融化的糖果，被小朋友迫切的从糖纸里剥出来，等着拆吃入腹。

当两具身体赤裸相呈，小腹抵着小腹阴茎挤着阴茎，两人都舒服的发出一声叹息。太舒服了，舒服到王磊都没意识到自己刚才发出了什么声音。刘启听得两眼放光，提胯顶着身下的阴茎开始磨。王磊被他磨的爽了，龟头冒出小股的清液，滴在轮廓分明的腹肌上，非常色情。

“舒服么？想要我操你么？”一切进展得太顺利，小狼崽子几乎是忘乎所以了。他这句话像是盆冷水，泼了王磊一脸。

我他妈到底在干什么？！王磊瞬间从意乱情迷里清醒过来，他一把攥住了刘启的阴茎，小崽子让他突如其来的这一下捏的一声痛哼，几乎当场萎了。王磊胳膊别着刘启的脖子，瞬息间两人就上下调了个个儿。

“刘启，你是不是有点太嚣张了，嗯？真以为我拿你没办法啊？”王磊翻身压着刘启，浓郁的信息素马力全开，昭示着主人情绪的波动。他手里攥着刘启的茎身，恶狠狠又加了一分力，刘启在他身下梗着脖子皱着眉，吃不住发出一声闷哼。

“上次我让着你，是因为你初次分化，朵朵又在旁边，实在没有别的办法。你要是以为我妥协了一次就能一直妥协下去那你真是天真了。”

刘启盯着王磊的眼睛看，他的上尉正发怒，眉头皱的死紧，看得他心里一跳一跳的。王磊这人线条极硬朗，又不苟言笑，那张脸怎么看怎么禁欲。反倒是现在怒气冲冠的样子看着更有活力些，刘启很喜欢。

“那你要操我么？”

“你说什么？”王磊怒极反笑，这小狼崽子真是从不让他失望。

“我可以啊，你爽就行。”刘启毫不在意的耸耸肩。“王磊，我上次跟你说喜欢你，是真心话，不是因为发了情你碰巧在我身边才赖着你。恰恰相反，我就是为你才会发情的。延迟分化，是因为遇见了心上人，而我遇见了你。王磊，不管你承不承认，我都是你的，只会因为你而发情，你这辈子想甩也甩不开。”

王磊愣了，他一下不知道该回应哪个。半晌他才梗着脖子说了句八竿子打不着的话：“那你……那你怎么没分化成Omega啊……”

刘启都不知道该哭该笑，“怎么，是Omega你就愿意操了？”

“不是，我没……我不是那个意思……”王队长脑筋急转弯失败，现下有点心虚。

“反正只要你想，我就给你操，想怎么来都行。”刘启说完麻溜躺平，一脸期待。“叔，来啊。”

王磊从内到外的萎了。这小子才21岁，比自己小20多岁，自己要还能提枪上阵那成个什么了。上刘启，那绝对不行。但反过来想想，被刘启上，好像就还可以忍受……这里面的原因要还想不明白那真是自欺欺人了。

王磊觉得自己简直不是人。

刘启坐起身，抓住王磊的手，一下一下摸着他的骨节，“王队长，今天我话就放这儿了，你接也得接不接也得接，咱俩到底行不行，你给句话。”

王磊抬眼看刘启，刘启也看着他，王磊张了张嘴，“不……”

他刚发了一个音，刘启就突然凑过来贴住了他的唇。没有其他，就是简简单单的贴着，把他后面的话全堵死了。

“王磊，你拒绝一次我亲你一次，保证永远比你快，直到你同意为止。”

王磊眨了眨眼，“不……”

刘启往前一扑，王磊又哑了。

王磊第三次张嘴，刘启习惯性的又凑过来，但这次王队长没说话，他回吻了刘启。

这是他和刘启第一个真正意义上的吻，柔软的，小心的，两人用舌头交换着心意，漫长的像是过了几个世纪。

两人分开的时候都喘的厉害，王磊耳根子都红了，他喘了口气说：“不如，咱俩试试？”

“我操王磊，我他妈太高兴了！”刘启又一次扑倒王磊，毛寸在他胸前蹭了好几个来回。他伸手向下攥住王磊的阴茎，眼睛里亮晶晶的：“叔，我想要你。”

“你别……”叫我叔三个字还没说出来，王大队长就可耻的硬了。刘启兴奋的往下拱，舌尖一路划过王磊结实的腹肌和马甲线，他掐着王磊的大腿根把两腿掰开，然后一口把他的阴茎吞了进去。

“刘启！”

Alpha的阴茎尺寸本就大，少年非常努力的吞咽，颤抖的龟头很快顶到了喉咙口。刘启就着这个深度吞吐起来，温暖的腮吸着柱身，舌尖直往马眼里钻，手也不老实的揉着两颗卵蛋。

王磊捂着脸，全身都在抖，他不是个爱玩花样的人，就算在以前的婚姻里，对性事也向来很规矩，哪被这么伺候过？没两下就止不住呻吟出声了。刘启听得浑身发烫，嘴上更卖力，一边舔一边用牙齿咬着王磊的冠口来回碾。

“我操……！”王磊小腹剧烈一抽，射了刘启满嘴。

刘启松了口抬眼去看，王磊整个身子抖得厉害，阴茎湿漉漉的翘着，一看就很爽。少年把嘴里的精液吐出来，沾着往男人穴口抹。Alpha的后穴在精液的润滑下，涩涩的向刘启的手指张开了一条缝。

“叔，其实这事还挺危险的。”刘启凑到王磊耳边轻声说，语气里充满了少年特有的不着调。王磊还陷在高潮的余韵里，扭过头来不明所以：“什么？”刘启用舌头去舔王磊的耳垂，一边坏心眼的用气音说：“你说你要是忍不住在我口腔里成结了怎么办？会不会把我憋死了？”

“刘启你……啊！”最后一个字落地，少年的手指飞速戳进了王磊的后穴。穴内一片火热，紧紧裹着手指，刘启一下一下戳弄，干涩的肠道敏感极了，在他的戳弄下细细的抖，一点一点渗出微弱的润滑。他咬着王磊的耳垂，近距离看着他涨红的脸和难耐的表情，藏不住眼角得意的笑。他爱死这个Alpha为自己而沉沦的样子了。 

刘启一边戳一边变换角度，指腹终于摸到了一处光滑柔韧的凸起。王磊浑身的肌肉都瞬间抽紧了，两条长腿扑腾起来。“……出、出去……”

刘启哪会听他的，少年空着的手抄着王磊的膝弯使劲往下压，开合的姿势扯着身下穴口又松开了些，刘启于是又塞了一根手指进去，两根细长的手指同时按上了那块凸起，指节拱起顶着狭窄的肠道，恶趣味的摩擦起来。

“叔，你的前列腺是我的了。”

王磊听着刘启在他耳边的话，后穴猛然绞紧，狼崽子控制欲极强，在他身上到处标示主权，也不知他哪里来的那么多惊天地泣鬼神的骚话，跟他一比王磊觉得自己四十来年白活了。

刘启两指的指腹凶猛摩擦着那块软肉，极致的快感潮水一样将王磊吞没。男人的阴茎再次颤颤巍巍立了起来，顶端不断往外吐出晶莹的体液，乱七八糟糊在王磊小腹上。空气里龙井茶的味道浓极了，刘启越闻越兴奋，海盐味的信息素铺天盖地，像大海的惊涛。身下Alpha的甬道已被拓开了，润滑液搅的刘启手指湿淋淋的。少年抽出手指，将怒勃的龟头顶在王磊穴口，粗长的阴茎兴奋地抖了抖。他两只手掐着王磊的两瓣屁股毫不客气的扒开，然后就着润滑猛地戳了进去。

王磊被他这一下顶的直往上窜，又被刘启卡着胯拖回来。他仰着脖子，颈项上青筋直爆出来，死咬着后槽牙难耐的喘。刘启埋在王磊火热的甬道里激动的不行，提枪就朝前列腺上撞。他撞的又快又狠，穴肉被他带出来又操进去，润滑液跟着往外淌。王磊快疯了，穴内每一寸都跟通了电似的，敏感的前列腺被龟头狠狠的磨，他终于忍不住叫出声来，茎身跟着一股一股往外射前列腺液。

刘启卖力的抽插，经过这段时间的磨合，Alpha的后穴已经完全接纳了他。这简直太妙了，刘启爽的头皮发麻，阴茎换了个角度继续往深处操。

“你、哈……你别……”王磊被刘启操的连话都说不清了，少年锋利的胯骨磕着他大腿根，两颗睾丸啪啪拍在他屁股上，王磊从未有一刻像现在这么清晰的意识到，他一个Alpha正被另一个Alpha干着，而且他们都很爽。只要这个人是刘启，那应该也行吧，王磊颠簸在剧烈的快感里胡乱想着。

只要是刘启。

刘启干的爽到极点，Alpha的茎身在肠道里又伸长了一点，龟头终于顶到了内腔口。他们第一次做的时候是刘启初次分化的情热期，全凭一股蛮力操进王磊的内腔。王磊四十多年没用过这几乎退化了的腔体，却被他这个愣头青硬是给操开了，那得多疼。刘启每每回想起来都特别后悔和心疼，所以这次他忍住了，阴茎顶在内腔口磨蹭。

“……怎么了？”王磊迷迷糊糊的感觉刘启停下来了，但粗大的茎身埋在他后穴实在太深太胀，他忍不住抬起头来问刘启。

“叔，是内腔。”刘启一边说一边伏下身去亲王磊的脸，龟头随着他下伏的动作往前拱，又慢又狠的顶开了内腔口的肉缝。

“我操，刘启你他妈是不是故意的！”王磊被腔口激烈的电流刺激的满身是汗，肚子抖得快抽筋，说出口的话都变了调。要不是实在没力气他真想一脚踹死这小混蛋。

狼崽子看着王磊崩溃的样子尤嫌不足，他倒也硬气，Alpha内腔口又窄又紧，他堵在那里就像被夹子夹着似的，快感一股一股从脊椎往上蹿，刘启就是不射，拼命忍着在那碾。

“叔，我要进去，你让我进去。”

王磊疯了，刘启埋得极深，一下一下的磨，生殖腔神经比甬道敏感数倍，灭顶的快感就快把他击穿了。他朝着刘启点了点头。

刘启得偿所愿，抽紧屁股使劲往前一顶，龟头撕开肉缝直接操进了王磊窄小的内腔。

“王磊你好紧……”内腔火热，刘启爽翻了天，大幅抽插起来。龟头飞速退出内腔又飞速顶进去，巨大的阴茎将Alpha体内最隐蔽的性器官完全贯穿。

我他妈要坏了……王磊一句话都说不出来，身子在刘启的怀里拱成了桥，阴茎硬的发疼，却什么也射不出来。恍惚间刘启好像在他腔内再次成结，滚烫的精液一股接一股猛击内腔柔软的内壁。王磊仰着脖子晕了过去

 

 

等刘启给王磊清洗完身子，地下城的夜晚已经过去了。模拟屏上，朝阳温暖的光正缓缓洒进来。

王磊睡的很不踏实，不知梦到了什么眉头死死皱在一起。刘启凑过去，在他耳边轻轻地说了句：“叔，我在”，王磊的眉头这才缓缓松开了。

这一刻刘启觉得无比幸福。末日的流浪，需要每个人向内心深处去寻找希望，可这个过程太绝望了。如今，王磊给了刘启，比希望还要珍贵的东西。

那是爱。


End file.
